Una nueva oportunidad un nuevo destino
by Azrael3173
Summary: despues de una vida de maltratos y abusos naruto escapa de su aldea y es rescatado por una persona que le ayudara a cambiar su destino para bien o para mal mal summary soy nuevo en esto con el tiempo mejorare
1. Chapter 1

Destino o casualidad

Era una noche oscura de aquellas en las que el miedo al asomarse afuera disuadiría al más valiente de los guerreros vacilarían, la oscuridad era absoluta el aire era tan frio que dificultaba respirar , la única luz que se podía ver en el camino era de la luna llena, solo una figura se podía apenas distinguir de entre las sombras , mientras más se adelantaba entre la penumbra solo podía contemplar la luna que poseía un particular brillo siniestro esta noche, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza –algo está a punto de suceder- dijo para sí mismo el cazador adentrándose todavía más en la penumbra, lo que no sabía es que esta sería la noche en que su vida cambiaría por completo esta noche.

Mientras más se adelantaba en el corazón del bosque pudo divisar una pequeña figura se encontraba tirada en el camino que apenas sobresalía en el área, el cazador se acercó a ver que era, pero al ver más de cerca se dio cuenta que la figura pertenecía a un niño pequeño no mayor d años, con un cabello amarillo como el sol, pero lo que llamo su atención era el estado en el que se encontraba el pequeño, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortadas y golpes, su ropa estaba toda desgastada y sucia, además tenía síntomas claros de abuso y desnutrición graves. No era la primera vez que veía esto como un cazador estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas que trastornarían a los más débiles de mente, el sufrimiento, odio y dolor eran cosas con la que siempre trataba pero nunca había visto a un niño en tan mal estado, no podía seguir su camino y dejar así al chico – **me estoy ablandando**- dijo para sí, cargo al niño y lo llevo a un lugar donde pudiera atenderlo mejor , rápidamente monto un campamento sencillo puso al niño en una cama improvisada junto a la fogata y se dedicó a revisar la zona pudo ver rastros de ramas rotas que se extendían varios kilómetros signos claros de que alguien había corrido a través del bosque huyendo de algo o de alguien. siguió el rastro y pudo ver huellas que se separaban en dos direcciones unas pequeñas que asumió eran del pequeño y otras más grandes que pertenecían a un hombre adulto pero no solo uno- **al menos 6** -dijo para sí mismo, con todo lo que vio ya tenía una idea más clara de lo que había pasado esa noche.

Se dispuso a volver al campamento y vio que el niño aún seguía dormido y se dispuso a tratar sus heridas, mientras más veía sus heridas más era la furia del cazador quien podría hacerle esto a un niño a propósito y por qué, era una pregunta qué no lo abandonaba, termino de curarlo y se sentó frente al fuego con su espada en la mano, con todo lo ocurrido no pudo evitar recordar su propio pasado, el dolor, el odio hasta que un sonido lo saco de su trance , el pequeño empezaba a despertar y con esto quizá obtendría algunas respuestas.

Poco a poco el pequeño comenzó a despertar, todavía muy adolorido por sus heridas, tenía hambre, sed y cansancio, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero al ver la fogata y el campamento empezó a preguntarse dónde estaba.

**Ya has despertado pequeño**- dijo el asustando un poco al pequeño.

El niño asustado por el desconocido empezó a hablar- **por favor no me haga nada, yo no he hecho nada**- decía el niño aterrado.

**Cálmate no te hare nada**- dijo el dejando sus katanas en el árbol tranquilizando al pequeño, se puso de pie y se acercó la pequeño- **has estado corriendo hasta que no has podido dar un paso más** –dijo calmadamente mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse- **recuerdo como se sentía- **termino de decir el cazador mientras el niño poco a poco se levantaba- ¿**quién es usted señor?** – pregunto el niño mirando al hombre a la cara tratando inútilmente de ver su rostro, el joven cazador se percató de la mirada fija del chico y no pudo evitar notar el color azul intenso de sus ojos y del miedo que aun parecía tenerle, y no era para menos, ya que iba vestido con una túnica negra, pantalón negro de cuero, y una capucha negra que tapaba su cara, además de algunos adorno de plata con formas de calavera, no era de extrañar que le tuviera miedo- **me llamo Ren - **dijo el mientras se descubría el rostro, tranquilizándolo un poco, ya que la cara de ren no era una amenazante sino la de un joven normal de cabello castaño corto hacia arriba y de ojos marrones oscuros que transmitían una sensación que no lastimaría a nadie**- ten debes tener hambre come algo-**dijo mientras le daba algo de pan y agua al chico

**¡Muchas gracias!**- dijo el sonriendo de oreja a oreja comiendo con una gran voracidad al parecer el pequeño ojiazul no comía desde hace días

**Más despacio enano** -dijo ren mientras el muchacho comía**- no se acabara**

**Soy me digas enano soy Naruto**- dijo mientras seguía comiendo

**Ahora dime pequeño que es lo que hacías a mitad del bosque en medio de la noche- **pregunto ren directamente y en ese entonces vio como la mirada de naruto cambio de alegre a una con una gran furia, y de un dolor profundo que lo acechaba. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar ren se paró de pronto y tomo sus espadas y se puso frente a él.

**Que es lo que pasa**- pregunto naruto asustado

**Quédate detrás no estamos solos**- dijo el desenvainando una de las espadas

En efecto un grupo de hombres armados con palos y otras herramientas los habían seguido seguramente el mismo grupo de hombres que estaban persiguiendo a naruto y que casi lo matan en el proceso, se podían oir las voces de aquellos hombres que cada vez se acercaban más a su posición

**Vamos el humo viene de por aquí**- decía una de las voces

**Esta vez no podrá huir**- dijo otra voz que se acercaba

Entraron al campamento pero para su sorpresa el niño no estaba solo había alguien delante de el que parecía tener la intención de arruinar sus planes, lo que el que parecía ser el líder empezó a amenazar a ren.

**Danos al muchacho y no saldrás herido**- dijo el líder de aquellos hombres

Ren se fijó en naruto el pequeño se le aferraba con fuerza a él, se podía ver que les temía a aquellos hombres, estaba aterrado

**No te lo dire de nuevo entrégame al chico o…**- pero no pudo hablar ya que había recibido un golpe en la cara con el lomo de la espada que lo dejo inconsciente

**Pe..pero como lo**- pero uno a uno fueron cayendo como insectos naruto no creía lo que veía el aura de ren que era tranquila ahora era diferente parecía una persona completamente diferente solo verlo producía terror en los hombres uno a uno estaba acabando con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hasta que solo quedo uno de ellos en pie se podía ver el terror en los ojos del hombre, estaba paralizado, quería correr pero era imposible.

**Quien eres… que eres**- fueron las únicas cosas que podo decir

**No tiene caso decírselo a alguien que está a punto de morir**- fue lo último que hoyo aquel hombre esa noche antes de caer inconsciente por el golpe que le dio en la cabeza

Naruto estaba asombrado nunca nadie lo había defendido en la aldea, y nunca había visto a alguien pelear de esa manera, de repente en guardo sus armas y se acercó a él y le pregunto

**Ahora que volverás a la a tu aldea**- dijo esperando la respuesta del muchacho.

**No tengo elección no tengo a donde ir**- dijo naruto con una gran tristeza no quería volver pero no tenía nada más a lo que llamar hogar ni una familia

**Uno siempre puede elegir puedes quedarte aquí y seguir con tu vida como hasta ahora o puedes venir conmigo y vivir de la forma que quieras** - dijo ren con seriedad esperando la respuesta de naruto.

**Puedo ir contigo- **dijo naruto

**Es tu elección- **dijo esperando la respuesta del chico

**Ire contigo- **dijo naruto sin ningún signo de duda

**Bien entonces vámonos no tardaran en llegas mas**

**Si- **dijo naruto dando los primeros pasos de su nueva vida que sin saberlo cambiaría el destino de ambos para siempre

_**Continuara….**_


	2. El viaje

**El viaje**

Increíble esa era la única cosa que podía pensar naruto mientras él y su nuevo amigo se introducían más y más en el camino hacia el próximo pueblo, en solo una noche había tomado por primera vez el control de su vida lo que lo hacía inmensamente feliz, mientras que la mente de ren rondaban un montón de preguntas quien era este niño, porque los habitantes de la aldea lo torturaban de esa manera, como era posible que su familia no hiciera algo, como era posible que después de esa paliza pudiese mantenerle el paso, todas esas preguntas no dejaban de rondar por su mente, ese muchacho encerraba muchos secretos

**Ya casi llegamos enano**- dijo ren a naruto que se mantenía cerca de el

**Sí, pero…. ¿dime a dónde vamos?** – pregunto el

**A un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí** – dijo el- **necesito conseguir algunas cosas antes de seguir el camino a mi aldea- **termino de decir

**¿Hay ramen en esa aldea?-** pregunto naruto directamente

**Es tu única pregunta**- quiso saber

**¡Claro me muero de hambreee¡-** exclamó de manera enérgica

Naruto se fijó que en la cara de ren empezaba a dibujarse una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible y luego empezó a reír a carcajadas lo que hacía a naruto enojar

**De que te estas riendo**- dijo naruto furioso

**Nada, nada enano**-dijo mientras se calmaba- **de seguro habrá algo que puedas comer allá**- termino de decir el, no sabía decir si el chico era valiente o simplemente un cabeza-hueca, ninguna persona normal le preguntaría algo así luego de la noche que habían pasado, ese muchacho sin duda era singular

**Te estabas riendo de mi verdad**-dijo naruto con cara acusadora**- y no me digas enano ren**- grito

**No sé de qué hablas enano**- dijo el para molestarlo un poco más- **además mira ya llegamos**

**Es allí-** pregunto naruto- **es ENORME- **dijo señalando las luces de la aldea que cortaban las sombras

En efecto la aldea se sura era un lugar en el que los viajeros podían descansar y relajarse, mercaderes, soldados, vendedores ambulantes todos pasaban por la aldea lo que la había hecho crecer como una gran ciudad llena de posadas y vida que nunca parecía apagarse incluso de noche y las aguas termales de la zona solo lo hacían mejorar aún mas

**Esta es la aldea de sura un gran lugar para descansar aquí pasaremos desapercibidos con toda la gente de por aquí no creo que nadie nos reconozca**- explico el-** además debemos tratar esas heridas tuyas, descansar y reunir provisiones, mañana seguiremos y nos tomara un tiempo llegar a la aldea**

**Claro ren, pero no olvides el ramen**- dijo naruto con una sonrisa tonta en su cara

**Claro, claro pero primero vamos a buscar donde quedarnos luego veremos lo de la comida**-termino de decir ren aguantando un poco su risa ese muchacho había logrado hacer algo que hace mucho que no había hecho….reír.

_**2 horas después**_

Las calles de la aldea de sura estaban bañadas por la luz de las calles que cortaban la oscuridad, las calles llenas de gente y alegría, ren se paseaba por la calle cargando consigo las provisiones para su viaje, caminaba por la ruta hacia la posada (hotel como quiera que se diga) no le había sido difícil hacerse pasar por un viajero que se dirigía con su hermano a un festival en su pueblo natal, la encargada no hiso casi ninguna pregunta parecía creído la historia sin ningún problema.

Ren siguió su paso de manera casi mecánica ni se detuvo por ninguna cosa hasta que algo en su camino lo detuvo una cosa en una tienda llamo su atención-**me estoy ablandando**- dijo para sí mismo mientras entraba a la tienda.

_**Cuarto de ren y naruto**_

Al llegar ren se sorprendió al ver el estado de la habitación solo se había ido por media hora y la habitación era un auténtico desastre el suelo estaba lleno de tazones de ramen instantáneo, las maletas estaban tiradas por todas partes y naruto brincando en las camas riendo sin parar.

**Hola ren te tardaste**- dijo el con su sonrisa característica

**Pero qué demonios….-**no podía creer lo que veía este niño era un ciclón ambulante

**Trajiste las provisiones**- dijo naruto sacándolo de sus pensamientos

**Si y si mal no recuerdo te dije que te dieran un baño**-dijo con tono autoritario

**Y trajiste comida**- siguió el

**No cambies el tema, VE A BAÑARTE, así tratare tus heridas**-dijo con una vena en la frente

**Perooooo**- dijo el tratando de evitarlo

**AHORA**- dijo con una mirada fulminante

**Hai**- dijo resignado mientas se dirigía al al baño

Ren era un solitario, siempre que salía por alguna misión lo hacía en solitario, no le gusta ir acompañado en sus misiones, pero no sabía cómo tratar a los niños si los demás de su aldea lo vieran ahora seguro se burlarían de el hasta la muerte, se dispuso a ordenar un poco las cosas y a deshacerse de la vieja ropa del muchacho, mientras preparaba las vendas y el alcohol para tratar sus heridas, mañana debían seguir su viaje hacia la aldea

Mientras ren se encargaba de ello naruto salía del baño y se dirigía a buscar su ropa pero no podía encontrarla en ninguna parte.

**Que haces enano**- pregunto ren

**¿No has visto mi ropa?-** pregunto naruto a ren

**Ese montón de harapos, me deshice de ellos**- soltó el como si nada

**Pero porque lo hiciste esa era mi única ropa, ahora como me vestiré**- dijo naruto furioso él no tenía muchas cosas y aunque no fueran las ropas más bonitas del mundo eran suyas, pero antes de que pudiera seguir reclamando ren le lanzo una bolsa al muchacho

**Qué es esto**-dijo naruto aun algo molesto

**Ábrelo**- fue lo único que dijo

Al abrirlo naruto se quedó mudo de la sorpresa la bolsa que ren le había arrojado contenía ropa nueva para él una camisa sin mangas con capucha color naranja unos pantalones verdes, que eran exactamente de su talla no sabía que decir.

No dirás nada enano- dijo ren en modo burlón tratando de provocar al muchacho pero para su sorpresa el muchacho empezó a soltar algunas lágrimas mientras empezaba a sonreir al ver el regalo que se le había dado.

**Gracias…. dattebayo** – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, era la primera vez que alguien le había dado algo así, en la aldea nadie le había dado nada además de palizas, soledad, dolor y odio era todo lo que el pequeño en su corta vida conocía no había recibido nunca un gesto de bondad de nadie excepto por algunos pocos

**No puedo permitir que andes por allí en ese estado, ahora cámbiate y terminemos de tratar tus heri**- pero ren se detuvo de golpe dos cosas llamaron su atención de inmediato las heridas del muchacho ya no estaban lo que era imposible a pesar de que las había tratado antes de su partida la magnitud de estas no podrían haber desaparecido en solo unas horas, y lo segundo era el tatuaje en el estómago de naruto si tenía razón en lo que sospechaba ese muchacho cargaba con un poder que pondría de rodillas a un rey.

**Naruto, ven aquí de inmediato**-dijo ren seriamente

**Que pasa ren**- pregunto naruto algo extrañado por el cambio en el ambiente

**Sabes lo que es un contratista-** le pregunto ren de forma directa

**No, no lo sé-** dijo directamente

**Un contratista es una persona que entra en un contrato con un señor espiritual es una persona que ha firmado un contrato con un espíritu y gana la habilidad de este dependiendo del poder y la naturaleza del espíritu con que el humano firme un contrato será el poder de este**-explico –

**Ettoo…-**dijo naruto con una mirada perdida

Ren se fijó en que naruto no entendía ni una palabra de lo que había dicho así que pensó que sería más fácil demostrárselo

**Mira muchacho te lo mostrare-**poniéndose de pie –**fíjate bien** –naruto miraba de con atención como ren se acercaba a la oscuridad de pronto las sombras empezaron a envolverlo en una especie de manto y desapareció entre ellas.

Naruto no podía creerlo de no ser porque lo había visto el mismo no podría creerlo ren había desaparecido entre las sombras, rápidamente se acercó al rincón pero solo estaba la pared ni rastros de ren en ninguna parte, ninguna persona podía desaparecer en el aire o sí.

**Ren…**- pregunto naruto al aire

**Si**- dijo el apareciendo justo detrás de el dándole un buen susto

**Ahhh como**- trataba de preguntar

**Que pasa naruto pareciera que viste un fantasma**- dijo en tono burlón

**Como hiciste eso**-

**Ya te lo dije firme un contrato con corvo espíritu de las sombras por lo que una de mis habilidades es el control de la oscuridad-**explico serenamente- **ves esta es mi marca prueba de mi contrato con el**- dijo señalando la marca en su mano izquierda

**Ahora quiero que me cuentes todo acerca de porque escapaste de tu aldea y me refiero a todo-**explico ren directamente

La mirada de naruto cambio de curiosa a una llena de ira, ren sabía que el pasado del chico era demasiado doloroso para recordarlo pero tenía que estar seguro de sus sospechas acerca de la marca del muchacho.

**Me fui porque desque que puedo recordar solo me han odiado allá, todos los días me golpeaban, algunos usaban varas y me daban golpes en la espalda con ellos, otros tiraban mi comida al suelo, pero los peores eran los el dueño de la librería y el de la panadería ellos siempre me tiraban piedras al verme y siempre se metían en la torre donde vivía y destruían las pocas cosas que tenía**-dijo el con tristeza

**Y tus padres** – pregunto el

**Mis padres solo están por mi hermana menor, solo les importa ella, a mi casi nunca me hablaban y siempre que lo hacían lo hacían con esa mirada triste como si fuera alguna especie de condena a la que estaban ligados**- dijo naruto con rabia

**Nunca les dijiste sobre lo que pasaba**- dijo ren le parecía que era imposible que algún padre olvidara asi a alguno de sus hijos

Una vez lo intente- dijo con un tono de voz triste

Y que ocurrió- interrogo el

_**flashback**_

_**Papa, esta vez si te voy a vencer**__- decía una niña de tres años rubia de ojos azules_

_**Calma naruko que todavía eres pequeña para esto**__- dijo un minato alejando la espada de su pequeña hija- sabes creo que lo saco de ti kushina- dijo en tono burlón_

_**Que dijiste**__- dijo la mujer pelirroja con una vena en su frente_

_**Nada querida**__- dijo el hombre asustado_

_Todo parecía tranquil hasta que un pequeño niño se acercó a la mujer y con voz baja le pregunto_

_**Mama puedes ayudarme**_

_La mujer dirigió una mirada al pequeño niño, que la miro esperando recibir un poco de cariño de su madre, aunque fuera un poco por más mínimo que fuera, pero lo único que recibió de ella fue una mirada triste la misma que siempre ponía ante él_

_**Ahora no naruto tengo que hacer la cena**__- fue lo único que dijo_

_**Pero**__..- no pudo terminar la frase_

_**Naruto tu madre está ocupada ahora ve a la torre y pídele a sarutobi lo que necesites de acuerdo**__- dijo el con una falsa sonrisa falsa en el rostro, esa sonrisa que naruto odiaba más que nada_

_**Está bien**__- dijo el mientras se alejaba solo se detuvo a coger el botiquín sin que lo viera nadie, nadie excepto naruko_

_**Fin del flashback**_

**Muchacho sabes quién es el kyuuby no yoko**- dijo ren seriamente

**Si mi abuelo me contaba que fue un demonio de gran poder que fue derrotado por mi aldea por los líderes de la aldea entre ellos mi padre**-dijo naruto

**Naruto esa es una verdad a medias, hace casi ocho años el demonio ataco tu aldea pero no podía ser derrotado, ya que si moría solo reencarnaría, pero la otra forma era ata al demonio a un contrato con un humano, como una especie de sacrificio, usando un ritual de sello para convertir al sacrificio en un contratista**- explico ren a naruto

**Pero porque hicieron algo tan terrible**- quiso saber naruto, su padre no era un santo ante los ojos de naruto pero nunca imagino que sería capaz de sacrificar a un ser humano

**Si no podían matar al demonio, esa era una forma de contener su poder**-explico ren- **pero nadie pensó que el sacrificio sobreviviera pero lo hizo el demonio debió salvarlo para salvarse a sí mismo de la muerte, el demonio y su contratista sobrevivieron**

**¡Y que le paso al contratista!-** dijo naruto al punto de casi gritar

**En verdad quieres saberlo**- pregunto ren seriamente

**Si dímelo**- exigió naruto

**Si de verdad quieres saberlo solo tienes que verte al espejo**- fue todo lo que dijo

**q..que es lo que quieres decir**- dijo naruto incrédulo ante lo que acababa de oír

**La razón por la que todos en la aldea te marginaron, era porque tú eres el contratista del kyuubi**- dijo ren

Naruto estaba pálido, no podía creer lo que ren le había dicho, la razón porque había sufrido tanto durante toda su vida, la razón de que siempre estuviera solo, la razón por la que había sido maltratado, era porque lo habían usado como un sacrificio para un demonio sin importarles lo que podría pasarle a él, pero lo más doloroso para él fue que la persona que lo había ofrecido como sacrificio fue su propio padre

**Porque me hicieron esto**- dijo naruto entre lágrimas por la revelación

**No lo sé, pero eso no es lo importante ahora**-dijo ren

Naruto lo miraba aun con lágrimas en los ojos a que se referia con que eso no era lo más importante, que podía ser más importante que esto

**Lo importante ahora es que vas a hacer, viviras como un demonio, o tú serás el que controle su poder**- explico ren haciendo que naruto dejara de llorar un poco

**A que te refieres con dominar su poder**- pregunto naruto entre lágrimas

**No te dije un contratista puede ganar poder del espíritu con el que ha hecho un contrato, tú al igual que yo tenemos un poderoso demonio con el que hicimos un contrato con un demonio, y hemos sufrido por ello pero como ya te dije puedes elegir, el demonio te controla o tu controlas su poder**-explico ren a naruto logrando calmar al muchacho

**Puedo controlar al kyuubi**- dijo naruto con una mirada esperanzada en su cara

**Es difícil pero no imposible, pero estar dispuesto a entrenar conmigo y los míos tendrás alguna posibilidad**- le fijo el mientras se paraba de la silla

**En verdad, me enseñaras**- dijo naruto algo animado

**Lo hare, pero ahora debemos dormir mañana tendremos un largo camino por delante y preferiría ya no estar aquí para cuando tu familia o tu aldea note que ya no estas-** dijo ren mientras se preparaba para dormir

**No te preocupes, mi familia y el viejo sarutobi se fueron al país del rayo a realizar algún tratado, no regresaran hasta octubre, me dejaron en la torre con el viejo danzou y el solo me visita una vez al mes aunque nunca viene solo me encierra en la torre y me tiran comida por un compartimiento, pero me escapaba para ir por ramen, así que tenemos un 7 meses antes de que alguien se dé cuenta**- dijo naruto mientras se preparaba para dormir

**Será tiempo suficiente, ahora duérmete mañana será un dia largo**- dijo ren mientras descansaba

**Hai ren-san hasta mañana**-dijo naruto

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

Naruto y ren se dirigien al camino por la montaña que quedaba por las afueras de la aldea mientras subían pudieron divisar a lo lejos la aldea de konoha naruto la miraba fijamente ahora vestia ina camisa naranja con capucha y unos pantalones cortos color verde, mientras veian la aldea ren le pregunto

**Estas seguro**- le pregunto

**Si ya no tengo nada allá, no volveré hasta que sea fuerte como tú y le demostrare a todos su error**- dijo naruto determinadamente no había una sola duda en su mirada

**Bien entonces sigamos la aldea entre las sombras queda a dos semanas de aquí**- dijo ren mientras se alejaban

Hai ren- dijo el mientras caminaba a su lado

Los dos se alejaban de la aldea mientras emprendían su camino hacia la aldea de las sombras en donde naruto encontraría una forma de dominar el poder del demonio, pero además sería un nuevo comienzo para él, una nueva vida libre del pasado.

Hola a todos habla azrael3173 disculpen el retraso la universidad y el estado del país no tenía tiempo para actualizar mi relato espero que sea de su agrado aun soy nuevo en esto cualquier comentario o ideas serán bien recibidas


End file.
